


Clem's New Adventures

by HotRettas



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Lots of Cum, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unrealistic Dog Anatomy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotRettas/pseuds/HotRettas
Summary: After AJ's death, a 16 years old Clementine wanders alone the post-apocalyptic zombie filled world, trying to survive. One night, an ungrateful horny dog rapes her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Clem's New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> (Unrealistic dog anatomy, i know)
> 
> I may add more chapters in the future, who knows...

It has been 2 months since AJ died, at the tender age of 5. A simple meaningless death: one day a zombie managed to grab him, bite him, and he was done. Clementine put him out of his misery a few minutes later, after a quick goodbye. 

She didn't feel a strong connection to him, even if she raised him since he was born. Initially, she felt something for this newborn, but after a while she understood that what she felt was more like what a little kid would feel for a baby doll, nothing more. He was cute, tiny, defensless, and needed care, a parental figure to nurse him. But after 5 years of this she was 16, and she was tired of this. AJ was becoming way more annoying than cute, an actual burden. Clem had to constantly instruct him on what to do, even the little things, she needed to find food and shelter for both of them, and often she had to suffer hunger pains just so AJ could eat, and then ask for more food five minutes later. Lamenting about being cold, hot, hungry, bored. It never ended. Until he was bitten.

She didn't feel happy of course, she wasn't a monster. But she wasn't sad either. She felt a hint of despair, sure, but not because of AJ's death itself. It was what it reminded her of: the dread world she was living in, where such a young innocent kid could die in an instant, and it was considered normal and to be expected. But other than that, she felt nothing. Or to be more precise, she actually felt lighter, as if a huge weight have been lifted from her back, she was now free to pursuit her own survival, to wander across this world, to find a safe place to maybe settle, at least for a while, and to even find a good, experienced and small group with no crazy people or rapists, where she wasn't force to put her own life at risk because of the stupidity and lack of survival skills of others.

She left his corpse right there where he died, in the middle of a small wood, next to the corpse of the zombie that bit him. No real thoughts wasted for him, she picked up her bag from the ground and put it on her shoulder, opened an almost flavourless nutritional bar she found in an abandoned drugstore, took a bite, chose a random direction that seemed promising, and left. Freedom, a new adventure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah... Jesus...

Clementine thought with disgust as her baton connected with the side of the zombie's head, it's brain matter and fragments of skull streaking up the old brick wall beside them. The zombie turned on the spot and collapsed face-first onto the ground, dead. Well, dead again anyway.

Clem grimaced at the scene and flicked the gunk from her baton before wiping it on the zombie's back. She started down the street, keeping an eye out further down the road and occasionally peeking over her shoulder, on constant watch out for more Zs. She reached the corner of the block, where four roads intersected, and pressed herself up against the wall to peer down the other street. Empty too. Awesome. 

Pausing a moment to catch her breath and to take a sip of her water, Clementine looked through the grimy windows of the shop she was outside. Looked like a grocers or convenience store. She bit her lip. Did she have time? She checked her watch. Shit. If she wanted to check this place out, she'd be staying the night. Glancing at her watch again, Clementine sighed heavily. 

"Fuck it." She said quietly.

She pulled and pushed at the door, finding it locked. She bent down and picked up a stray brick from amongst the trash strewn across the sidewalk. Taking one last look up and down the four streets around her to make sure the coast was clear, she lobbed the red brick at the door's window, the glass shattering and spraying out onto the carpeted floor on the other side. She tossed her rucksack through and pulled off her jacket, tossing it over the frame, and began to carefully climb through. 

Her boots crunched on the glass inside as she approached the counter, shaking little fragments from her jacket before hanging it over her shoulder and picking up her bag. She saw nothing of note on the shelves behind the counter, except for the bottle of vodka which she obviously grabbed and stuffed in her bag. She wandered around the shelves in the middle of the store, turning her nose up at the long-since rotten leftovers of fruit and veg. She knelt down beside a unit that seemed to have been stocked with tins before the "infection". She reached to the back of the shelf and found two tins of bean soup, both expired by just over a month. 

'Meh, it'll do.' she thought to herself.

She noticed some dusty tins of dog food on the other side of the aisle, but she was happy to report that she wasn't that desperate. Glancing along the other bare shelves, Clem decided that she was done in the shop and headed into the backroom, which was as equally bare. She found a door that was slightly ajar with stairs leading up behind it. 

She hung her jacket on the door handle and pulled her baton from her bag as she sat it down against the door frame. She began heading up, and even though her boots were muffled on the carpet, she still tried to move as slowly and as quietly as possible. She flicked on her torch at the top of the stairs, shining it around the dim living room, dust floating in the sunlight peering through the drawn curtains.

Clementine's moved across the mouldy carpet towards one of the doors on the other side of the room. She turned the handle and quickly pushed open the door. She entered the small kitchen with it's grimy plastic floor and concluded that it was indeed empty. Heading across to the other side of the living room, she noticed that the door that was parallel to the kitchen was slightly open. Approaching it cautiously, she readied herself and raised her baton. She could hear cloth rustling inside the room. She slowly entered into what used to be a little girl's bedroom, and found... a dog?

'Oh my god...ew...' Clementine thought as her expression changed from surprise to disgust. The dog was busy eagerly humping a pile of dirty crusty semen caked pink pillows with its red canine penis, hard and with the knot already inflated. It was so focused with the humping that the dog needed a few seconds to realize that someone entered the room. Finally, as soon as the dog saw Clem, it stood up on the bed to face her, got into a defensive position, and stared at her, unflinching, its cock still dangling and twitching. It began to growl. She recognised it from the black & brown fur and its pointy ears as one of the dogs from the animal books she had as a kid, but she couldn't remember what they were called. They had a funny name though, she was sure. This one had seen some shit she thought, and it was obviously ill too; its fur was patchy and filthy, its legs and underbelly were caked in dirt, and it had a couple of scars too, some of them still open and infected with a build up of dry pus around them. She could smell it from where she stood too, togheter with the foul smell of dried dog jizz, oh man.

"Uh... hey... boy?" Clementine said cautiously, but in a friendly voice. She didn't have a good experience the last time she met a dog.

The dog just stared at her, still growling from deep down its throat. Trying to ignore its rock hard twitching penis, she squinted and could make out the poor dog's ribs through its short fur.

"You, uh... You hungry, boy?" The dog, realising that she wasn't going to leave, began to bark ferociously and far far too loudly for Clem's liking.

It moved to the end of the bed and hopped down ready to come after her, so Clem hurried out and slammed the door shut, but the dog scratched at the door and continued barking at the top of its lungs. She wanted to be selfish and just run away, but she still couldn't leave it like that, and she had to make it stop barking. Clem hurried downstairs and entered the shop floor again, scrambling to grab the tins of dog food she saw earlier.

Sprinting back up to the apartment, she barged into the kitchen, tossed her baton onto the counter-top and began to wrench open drawer after drawer, until she finally found a tin opener buried under other utensils. She practically ripped the two cans open with the tin opener and dumped their contents into an empty, albeit dusty, soup bowl. She ran across the living room and sat the bowl down on the floor outside the little girl's bedroom. 

She paused for a quick breath before shoving the door open, turning around and sprinting towards what she guessed was the master bedroom. She closed over the door, and peeked through the crack as she watched the dog - finally silent - padding towards the bowl and sniffing it for a split second before chowing down. Its cock now out of view, sheathed.

Clem breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door over. Lucky for her, the master bedroom was clear, as was the en suite. Holy shit, the toilet looked pristine. No water in it, but she didn't care. She was ok with the idea of spending the night here, so she might as well get settled in. She went to the bed and kicked off her boots and pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles before stepping out of them and tossing them onto the floor next to her. She entered the en suite, the tiles cooling her aching feet too. She wiped the dust from the toilet seat and slowly sat down. Sitting back and closing her eyes as she began to relieve herself, enjoying the coolness of the seat and the moment of peace and quiet. 

When she'd finished, she grabbed some old ratty toilet paper and dried herself, but remained seated on the toilet. She sighed and stretched her arms, groaning as she did so. She pulled her short ponytail out, her curly brown hair falling down to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned as she closed her eyes again. 

\---

'Oh shit', Clementine thought when she opened her eyes again. The en suite and bedroom were dark, the sunlight having disappeared from between the curtains. She must have drifted off, though probably for only an hour or so, she thought. 

She stood up and rubbed her ass, her cheeks numb from sitting on the hard seat for so long. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. But then she heard a door creak open.

It took her a moment to see in the dark, but she realise that it was the door to the master bedroom, and as it appeared from behind the living room, she could make out the shape of the dog. Fuck, she thought the latch had went into the frame when she closed the door over. Fuck fuck fuck.

The dog slowly moved closer to her, its paws silent on the old rug, and as her eyes became adjusted to the dimness of the room, Clem could make out the beast's own eyes, staring right at her. She didn't dare move or speak, and the dog watched her carefully, ready to strike.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Clementine readied herself. Her heart racing, she stepped forward. As soon as she did, the dog lunged forward, teeth bared. Clem was ready for it, and she swung the en suite door into the dog's path, and the canine slammed into the wood. Taking her chance, Clementine leaped over the dazed dog and ran for the door, but by the time she was in the living room, her assailant had recovered and it was catching up with ease. As she sprinted to the kitchen, she could see her baton on the counter top, but almost as soon as she stepped onto the cheap plastic floor, she was thrown forward by two paws that jabbed into her shoulder blades. 

Clementine slammed into the edge of the counter, her ribs taking the brunt of the damage. She bounced off and fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for breath as she got to her hands and knees. The dog approached, panting. Clem was too busy sucking in air and clutching her ribs to notice the beast moving it's way behind her, like it was stalking its prey.

Clem's groans turned into a gasp as she felt a wide rough tongue run it's way up the length of her exposed pussy. What the fuck?!! Clementine continued to suck in air as she felt the dog assault her with its tongue. She dipped her head and looked between her arms and legs. She could see the dog's skinny legs and between the hind pair... its cock, absolutely erected and twitching again. Deep red with dark blue veins and shaped like a spear head, the dog's hard cock was practically dripping in precum. Clem estimated that it was about 9 inches, easily. She knew she had to get up. 

Panicking slightly, she attempted to crawl forward, but her ribs flared up in pain. Fuck, definitely fractured. Trying to get away was the wrong move. In her attempt to avoid what she thought was coming, she ensured that it did. Just as soon as her hand went her side to soothe the pain, she felt the dog mount her; its dirty matted fur brushed against her bare ass, the skin on its paw pads was rough against her thighs, and its long claws dug into her flesh.

"No..." Clem grunted. "Get the fuck..." She attempted to reach around and push the dog to the side, but doing so sent spikes of pain all over her chest and she cried out as she turned back around, hands on the floor. 

She tried crawling again, but she only got a few inches before stopping, realising the dog was staying on her no matter what. All the while she was struggling, the dog had been poking and prodding her ass cheeks and the back of her thighs with its warm dick. Eventually, it found where it wanted to be, and shoved its spear-like cock past Clem's lips. Clementine gasped loudly as the dog entered her in one brutal eager thrust, all 9 inches of its meat, filling her tight hole. The only thing preventing the dog to go balls-deep was its already inflated knot, and not caring in the slightest about Clem's pain, disgust and humiliation, it started humping in a frenzy. The dog wanted to feel good, and that is what it was caring about. Just like that, she lost her purity, her most secret and sacred thing, her virginity. To a sick perverted mutt.

Clem snapped out of her shock and tried to crawl forward yet again. She hadn't learned from her early mistake it seemed. By trying to stop being subjected to this wrong unnatural act, she had just made things worse for herself. Clem had moved forward just as the dog pulled out, so when it brought its hips back towards her, it found itself in a different hole. The pointed tip found it's way into Clem's tight dry asshole, and the dog drove the shaft inwards, Clem's pussy juice and blood providing a minimal amount of lubrication.

Clementine screamed in pain as the dog's thick member spread her anus wider than it ever had been before, her rectum practically stabbed. What little comfort she was provided by the slickness of the dog's cock after it had violated her pussy was gone now, dried up from the friction the dog was creating with his ferocious fucking.

As Clem cried and shouted wordless pleas, with tears pouring down her face, the dog continued to enjoy itself, violently slamming its cock into its defenceless victim. This was most likely the first warm hole this dog had had in a good long while. It panted in pleasure loudly just by Clementine's ear, droplets of drool landing on the side of her cheek. She could smell the rancid dog food she had fed this fucker earlier. Christ, she hated this fucking thing. Damn dogs.

Clementine screwed her eyes shut and lowered her upper body down so she could rest her head on her folded arms. She sobbed silently, her anus burning like hell and it looked like there was no end in sight. 

After around 5 minutes of absolutely merciless ass-fucking from this beast, the pain had become bearable enough that Clem had stopped sobbing so heavily. The only sounds that filled the room, that filled Clementine's world in that moment was the sound of dog flesh against human and the deep husky panting of the dog. However, Clem had no idea about what was coming next. 

She felt it spread her cheeks first, but only for a split second. Then she felt it again, this time it pressed against her asshole. What the fuck was that? She thought it was the base of the dick, but she was wrong. The dog's once violent thrusts had slowed down to hard determined punches, determined to get whatever the hell that thing was inside her. The beast's new thrusts felt like they were going to bruise her asshole, but eventually the blunt pain hitting her ass cheeks was overtaken by the dog's success.

With one final hard shove, it pushed its knot in, spreading Clem's asshole almost 3 inches wide, before her hole enveloped it. Clementine screamed when the knot stretched her hole to its widest, and gasped and sobbed in the pain that quickly came afterwards. 

Just as the pain began to fade, Clem felt the canine's cock erupt inside her rectum, pouring what felt like whole pints of hot dog cum. For a couple of minutes, the dog remained with a stupid face, distorted by its own immense pleasure, tongue lolling out and eyes almost rolled over, while it continued to happily empty itself into the poor young girl's ass, making her wimper in intense discomfort and absolute disgust as the sensitive walls of her rectum were subjected the surprising heat of the foreign thick liquid, so thick infact that Clem could hear the revolting spurting sounds coming from its cock spewing into her belly. Although they were firmly knotted together and there was plenty of space inside her intestine, some dog cum escaped from her asshole and dripped down between her legs and down her thighs. Looking under herself again, Clementine watched as the cum fell to the floor. Seeing the cum with her own eyes made her skin crawl even more. It was more yellow than white, like bile and was thick and goopey too, like curdled milk. Feeling sick and about to puke, Clementine closed her eyes and waited for its infinite orgasm to finish. She didn't expect for the dog to start humping again in search for more pleasure, and cumming again after less then a minute the same amount of sperm. The dog was not going to let her go until he was completely empty and satisfied. It went on for more than 20 minutes, orgasm after orgasm, the dog came at least 10 times, but Clem lost the count, being on the verge of passing out for the entire time.

Finally it was over, and Clementine and the dog both panted as they stayed there. After a few minutes, the dog hopped off her back and stood ass-to-ass with its human cumdump, its knot beginning to shrink.

Clementine found the strength to get up onto her arms, though she tried to minimise her movement to avoid irritating her ribs any more than was needed. She glared at her rapist over her shoulder, but it paid her no mind, instead facing the door as it panted. 

A few seconds later the dog stopped panting and lost its dumb pleasured looking face, and went completely silent. Clem looked over her shoulder at it again and saw that it was staring out across the living room. Did it hear something? She began to focus on the area it was looking at, trying to hear the same thing it could. A few moments passed, then... moaning. Clementine tensed up and the dog started to bark as it had before. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She tried crawling forward, but she just pulled the dog along with her, the knot still firmly in place. "Fuck!" 

The moaning was getting louder and she could hear stumbling, awkward footsteps on the stairs. She reached behind her and felt around her asshole, trying to get the knot out quicker, but all she got for her trouble was fingers covered in thick rancid infected dog cum. For some reason, almost out of instinct, Clem sniffed the semen, gagging at the overwhelmingly saltiness of it. She wiped her fingers on her tank top and looked around for a weapon, but there was nothing.

The moaning was getting louder and the dog was barking more frantically. The stupid fuck was drawing more of them in. She glanced over her shoulder just as the first zombie appeared in the kitchen doorway. The dog stopped barking and ran towards the zombie, forcefully pulling the knot out of Clementine's ass. It whimpered as it ran between the zombies legs, its cock flicking some remaining cum on the door and floor on the way out. 

The knot being removed so harshly made Clementine yell out in pain, but she moved quickly, so despite the pain and the flood of cum pouring from her ass that audibly splashed onto the shitty plastic flooring and the nauseating smell that filled the room with the release of the cum, she grabbed her baton from the counter top and broke the zombies jaw with it as it lunged towards her.

She smacked the fallen zombie twice on the back of the head and hurried to the door, almost slipping because of the slimy cum on the floor. She put her bare foot on the next zombie's chest and pushed it over, bringing her weapon down on it's forehead hard, making it mush. The next one was getting up after it had fallen at the top step, but as soon as it was vertical, Clem sent it back down stairs with a blow to the side of the head. 

She went back and quickly grabbed her pants and underwear in the other room, and then she hurried down the stairs and grabbed her rucksack at the door. She glanced into the shop where another 4 zombies were entering in through the broken door. Clem had obviously been too busy crying and the dog too busy getting its multiple mind shattering orgasms to hear the shop being flooded. She shoved open the shop's back door and hurried out to where the dumpsters were. She had no idea where the dog had gone, but she didn't really care. 

Stopping for breath, Clementine pulled on her bag and realised just how much of a mess she was. Her ass and the back of her legs were covered in thick lumpy cum, the only article of clothing she was wearing was a fucking tanktop, also stained with sperm, and now she had to find somewhere to shelter in the middle of the night and waste a lot of precious water to clean herself before wearing her pants again. And she was sure that this nasty smell of dog cum that constantly filled her nostrils won't abandon her for who knows how long. Fuck that stupid dog. She headed towards the end of the alley way, her sensitive asshole making it difficult. Fuck. That. Stupid. Dog.  
She didn't realize that the "stupid dog" was still following her from the shadows, its cock still erect and twitching, eager to have more, much more.


End file.
